vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Xai Ascendancy (Redux)
The Xai Ascendancy is a major power located in the Perseus Arm, to the galactic south of the Imperium of Man. The Ascendancy is ruled by the Xai'athi, who conquered the region in late M4. It is made up of one thousand star systems, with the addition to several thousands of artificial worlds, starbases, and nomadic fleets, with a population of some 500 trillion Xai'athi living in the Ascendancy. The empire has existed for 37,000 years, far older than the Imperium of Man, making it the oldest human empire in the galaxy, and the most advanced. The Ascendancy is protected by the Kijeshi armies and the Merikebu warfleets, with the addition of numerous natural defenses such black holes, massive astroid fields, and mine fields. The Xai'athi have placed a tight reign on the movement of xenos through their space, ensuring that no one species escapes notice. The Xai Ascendancy is positioned outside of the Astronomican, preventing Imperial warships from attacking them. The only time the Imperium has made it to a Xai'athi world was during the Great Solar War and the Perseus Crusades, both defeats. The Ascendancy is the largest empire outside of the Imperium, and the most dangerous, leading to the High Lords of Terra to declare the Xai'athi unfit for the Emperor's mercy, meaning that the Imperium seeks to only destroy the Ascendency, not conquer it. History Politics 'Government' 'Laws' 'Military' The Ascendancy maintains a massive military force, known as the Kijeshi, charged with the sole task of expanding and defending the empire of the Xai'athi. The Kijeshi is the ultra-advanced military force of the central government, charged with keeping the constitute empires of the Ascendancy in line. The Kijeshi has the best technology of the Xai'athi avalible to it's forces, combining the best of each breed of Xai'athi into one military force. They typically arrive to the scene of a battle, to prevent an all-out civil war between the Xai'athi. They answer to Binadamu only, and are thus refered to as the Fist of the Mtawala. The Kijeshi has fought in numerous conflicts, such as the Great Solar War, Perseus Crusades, and the Tyrannic Wars. 'Size & Extent' The Kijeshi numbers around ten billion men and women, spread across the Ascendancy based on the massive fortress world of Nyanda. The Kijeshi is led by an Antioch, who is currently Binadamu's oldest son, Malakai. The Kijeshi has been growing continously, primarily do to the encroaching Imperial and Tyranid forces. After the Third Tyranid War, the Xai'athi pushed the splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Colossus out of their space, and fortified several worlds facing the eastern galactic plane. As the Tyranids take up most of the Kijeshi's resources, the Kijeshi has handed large amounts of the Ascendancy's defenses over to the breed militaries, while protects the rest of the empire from the Imperium and the Tyranids. Economy Culture 'Society' 'Slavery' The Xai'athi practice slavery heavily, enslaving entire worlds, species, and empires. They've targeted the Eldar, primarily because of the violent history between the two. The Xai'athi consider human cheap, expendable slaves, too weak to handle difficult tasks, but plentiful enough to complete grandoise projects. To keep their slaves in line, the Xai'atih employ the services of the Azaran Overseers, who are the brutally effecient eyes and ears of the government. The Azaran themselves are infamous slavers and cannibals, who on their own worlds, have a habit of hunting and killing other Xai'athi and sentients. The Azaran overseers use small devices which are implanted into the back of a slave's head, under their skull at the back of their brain. It makes the slave obident, and will explode if the slave attempts to fight it's overseer. For the Eldar, the Xai'athi managed to destroy their psychic potential, and prevent them from thinking for themselves during work. This allows the Xai'athi to completely control the actions of their slave population, which numbers in the trillions. The slavery of xenos is another matter. Races that attempt to flee the Imperium and arrive in the Ascendancy, they are allowed to stay so long as they sware to serve the Mtawala and the Novensiles. What they don't understand when they agree, is that they've given up their lives to the Xai'athi to do with as they please. The end result is always slavery, forcing them to serve in a compacity their best suited for. To this day, there remains no race the Xai'athi cannot control with their technology, save for the Tyranids. Technology 'Weapons' 'Robotics' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright